


Time

by SardonicMemory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Male Protagonist, No Dialogue, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Male Character, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicMemory/pseuds/SardonicMemory
Summary: Time is a fickle thing.





	Time

I lie on my bed, awaiting death. Everyone I've ever known has passed, except for one. She has stayed by my side through the years, but now I have to leave her's. 

She looks at me with the same shine in her eyes, forever bright. Her hair has lost color, yet it still holds life. 

She grips my hand, full of sorrow. She's only ever been brave her whole life. She can be scared, this one time. 

Tears fall onto the bed but I don't mind. Every time I've cried, she's been there. This is the last time I'll be here for her. A beautiful angel, wrecked with sadness.

My hands are rough, full of wrinkles. My hair is now shaggy, yet she still loves to play with it. My eyes have long gone dark but she still thinks they are beautiful.

Time doesn't touch her and yet I love her still.


End file.
